De rerum natura
by Milky Earl Grey
Summary: Ciel fue testigo de un hecho que lo traumó profundamente. A raíz de eso, ha adquirido una costumbre cuanto menos extraña e insolente. El Día de la Cosecha, algo que siempre identificó como inofensivo se manifiesta de pronto, sorprendiendo al joven. Alguien que ha sido testigo de ello debe ayudarle, o el destino que está escrito para Ciel desde siempre, acabará con él.


**Epílogo I**

 **De la naturaleza curiosa**

Sabe que eso no está bien, que no es correcto. Y, sin embargo, lo hace.

Hace tiempo que gusta de colarse en propiedades ajenas. Hace tiempo que sabe bien cómo burlar a los guardias, y cómo recorrer las calles sin que los campesinos le reconozcan.

Sabe a quién puede sobornar para no ser delatado. Y a quién puede amenazar.

Hace tiempo que, tres veces a la semana, entra en una propiedad diatinta cada vez, y espía a quienes hay dentro. Pero siempre lo hace con un único propósito.

No quiere verlos comiemdo o vistiéndose. No quiere verlos haciendo la colada. Ni quiere verlos limpiamdo la casa. Ni durmiendo.

Ni bañándose. Pero el hecho de que estén desnudos es una de las implicaciones que conlleva hacer lo que él quiere ver.

Hay veces que tiene suerte. Hay veces que no.

Esta noche, sí la ha tenido. La diosa Fortuna no le favorece en muchas ocasiones, pero la víspera del Día de la Cosecha, sí.

Su cara está iluminada por el cándido fragor de las velas del interior. Hay muchas cosas en la habitación que podrían llamarle la atención. Por ejemplo, la estatuilla de oro que hay encima del tocador de roble. O el pequeño anillo de plata que cuelga de una cadena. O la bolsita de dinero que hay junto al libro de encuadernación gris.

No. A él no le interesan esas cosas.

Él mira con atención a la joven pareja que hay en la pequeña cama de madera. Mira al joven, su cara de disfrute, de placer sin límite. Le observa estrujar con ardor los pechos de la joven que está sobre él. A ella la ha visto muchas veces desde la ventana, acarreando la cesta de las verduras que lleva al castillo. La recuerda porque su cabello negro le llamó la atención, al igual que sus pechos prominentes, que ahora podía observar, sin barrera alguna que los ocultase.

Sabe que se llama Edelia. Más de una vez ha escuchado cómo sus amigos la llaman durante las verbenas que se celebran en la plaza.

En ese momento es él quien grita su nombre. Ella se mueve con soltura, con una cadencia casi desesperada, que parece urgente. Se retuerce cuando él le muerde el hombro.

Ciel mira curioso, más cerca de lo que podría mirar en circuntancias normales. Está tan cerca de ellos que prácticamente puede oler el sudor y el calor que desprenden ambos. Pero ellos no le ven. Y aunque le vieran, tendrían que permitirle seguir ejerciendo como espectador, pues al príncipe deben darle lo que pide.

Se siente extraño. El calor es sofocante, y siente la urgencia de calmar algo que no sabe qué es, y que no sabe cómo apaciguar. Pero esa sensación le gusta, y es por ello que hace esas cosas que sabe que no están bien. 'Privacidad' es uno de los pocos conceptos que entiende realmente.

No puede evitarlo, no sabe qué más puede hacerle sentir como se siente en ese momento, como le gusta sentirse.

Sigue mirando. Ambos se debaten en un frenesí de movimientos que él solo ha visto durante esa clase de situciones, o cuando presencia la pelea de dos osos en el bosque. El calor le sube por el estómago, y se asusta: nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte ni tan intenso. Nunca ha llegado a ese punto, pero sabe que, si se va ahora, se arrepentirá.

\- Edelia...- el joven susurra su nombre con voz ronca, como cuando uno está resfriado.

Extrañamente, Ciel ha visto muchas de esas situaciones, muchísimas, pero aún no comprende qué se lleva a cabo. No comprende las reacciones de los participantes, solo sabe que debe de ser parecidas a las suyas, pero no iguales, pues él no está haciendo lo mismo.

Llegado un punto, siente que el calor que se le acumula es insoportable, y mira el pequeño bulto que siempre se le forma en los pantalones. Sabe que es su miembro viril, pero no sabe por qué está así cuando mira esas cosas. Ve cómo esa zona de su pantalón azul tiembla imperceptiblemente, y suelta un gemido cuando algo dentro de él se estremece, se libera, y le electrocuta placenteramente. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente, y cuando, apenas recuperado la vuelve a alzar, observa cómo la pareja se ha detenido abruptamente, mirando hacia todos sitios.

Ciel, acalorado y sin aliento, se tapa la boca. No, no lo pueden ver.

Pero lo pueden oír.

Despacio, sitiendo las piernas débiles, se escabulle tan silenciosamente como puede por la ventana abierta que da al jardín.

.

.

.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

Escucha la voz de Prisedia, la cocinera que, manzana a medio pelar en mano, le ve entrar por la puerta.

\- Yo...- aún está extasiado, y le cuesta hablar. Mucho más le cuesta inventar una excusa creíble.- He ido a pasear con Weylin.

La cocinera suelta un suspiro que prácticamente dice "menos mal, pensaba que estabas haciendo algo malo", y responde:

\- Sabes que a Gregir no le gusta que los caballos salgan tan tarde.

\- Es mi caballo, creo que puedo sacarlo cuando quiera. Además, sabes que YO nunca hago caso de lo que dice ese estúpidp mozo de cuadra.

Prisedia se limita únicamente a chasquear los labios, y sigue pelando la manzana, cuya cáscara roja se le antoja a Ciel una espiral de sangre.

.

Por fin, llega a su habitación. Cierra la puerta de madera con cuidado, y avanza despacio hacia la cama. Aún tiene esa desagradable sensación pegajosa en su entrepierna, así que se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior, que parece resistirse a separarse de su cuerpo. Mira fijamente la sustancia que está por toda la zona, y la limpia rápidamente con uno de los trapos que los criados le dejan todas las mañanas en el cajón. No puede evitarlo y lo huele. El olor que desprende le recuerda a la raíz de Pheir, que usan todos los boticarios para la medicina contra el dolor de cabeza. El hecho de que pueda vincular el olor a algo, lo asquea aún más. Se levanta, contrariado, y mete el trapo en la cesta ya vacía de ropa sucia.

No tarda en quedarse dormido, desnudo de cintura para abajo, mientras piensa en Edelia y su apasionado acompañante.

* * *

 **Uh, vaya. Sé que es algo guarrete (?) pero quiero aprovechar que esta es una cuenta secundaria.**

 **Quiero añadir que esta historia está pensada como un longfic y que, obviamente, detrás del comportamiento de Ciel hay un motivo que será revelado más adelante.**

 **Y aclaro que este fic es yaoi, y SebaCiel. Como todos los que publico en mi cuenta principal, vaya. Pero esta vez no habrá retitencias en cuanto a la magnitud de las escenas """eróticas""", por los motivos ya dichos**

 **Y ya :v**


End file.
